


Breaking Point

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Lolicon, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Sothis is torturing Byleth with her feet. He can't take it anymore and reaches his breaking point and decides to take matters into his own hands.F/M relationship. Size kink, feet and loli since Sothis is technically super young, despite being a Goddess. Anonymous request.





	Breaking Point

“Seriously, like this already?”

Sothis rolled her eyes and kicked at Byleth’s cock once more. He shuddered and tried to stop himself from lurching forward, buckling under the tiny toes attacking his pulsing dick. He gasped for breath and stares at the stone before the throne, bewitched by the toes of the Progenitor God. He tried his hardest to keep his hands behind his back like she had asked, fingernails sinking into his own arms with determination.

“Have you always been like this?” Sothis asked, leaning forward. She put her chin in her hand and leaned her elbow against her knee, reaching out with her foot so that it pressed against his cock again, pushing it down against the cold steel of his armour. Byleth hissed.

“Hmm? Well, have you?” she prompted.

“N-No... h-hah…” Byleth breathed, trying to stop himself from exploding beneath the goddess’ feet. He wished he could break free from her grip and pin her down but with her foot against his throbbing dick, he was at her mercy. She curled her toes over the tip of his cock again, grinding and rocking her foot back and forth so that her toes rubbed against him.

Byleth choked and grit his teeth, shuddering at Sothis’ high pitched giggle, reverberating in his ears. Her foot pushed down especially hard and he buckled forward fully, using his hands to catch himself as his eyes blew wide under her painful attack. He wanted nothing more than to shove his cock inside her and make her feel the pain she gave him. She giggled cruelly again.

“Sothis…” Byleth whispered, anger flashing through him. She made a curious noise and this time used her foot to tilt his chin upwards. She held a smug look on her face.

“What is it? Finally admitting how unworthy you are?” she grinned, flashing her teeth sadistically. Byleth snapped. He gripped her ankle and yanked her forward off her throne, pulling her into his lap. She let out a startled shriek at being handled so viciously and landed with a gentle ‘oof’ in Byleth’s lap. He let go of her ankle and stared down at her.

“H-Hah… just what do you think you’re d-d-d-doing?” Sothis stuttered, eyebrow arched but quivering nervously. Byleth seethed internally but his cock remained rock hard, pressed between her slim thighs. He could probably wrap an entire hand around one thigh easily – maybe even snap it. If Sothis’ attitude continued, he might have tried it.

“Teaching you a lesson,” he spoke, voice calm but dark. Sothis swallowed hard and tried to writhe out of Byleth’s grip but he held her firmly in his grasp, one arm wrapped around her middle and another lifting her easily in his lap. She weight nothing – he truly believed he could snap her in two, she was so tiny. How a goddess could be so powerful and yet so fragile was beguiling to him.

Byleth sought to push his cock inside of Sothis angrily, in one clean thrust, but he struggled. She was so small, barely the head could fit in. He hissed through his teeth and Sothis squeaked in pain. He used his one hand to spread her just a little wider, if that was at all possible, cold glove burning against Sothis’ hot, shivering thighs.

“N-N-No…! That isn’t how we -ah!- do things! Y-You… stop…!” she cried out. Byleth ignored the girl’s attempts to escape just as she had mercilessly teased him for hours prior, flicking his cock back forth with her toes. Finally, the head of his cock breached Sothis’ walls and she buried her head into Byleth’s chest, whimpering, shaking.

And yet, Byleth felt no remorse. He sighed with satisfaction feeling the warmth envelope the head of his cock. In truth, it was dry, Sothis was unprepared, and almost painful, but it hurt so good. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, lowering Sothis even further onto his cock. She whimpered until she jumped and shook her head feverishly back and forth.

“N-No…! No more… I can’t… fit… any more in,” she said. Sothis looked up at Byleth’s eyes, pleading with him. He stared back down at her and sighed, grinding his hips upwards instead. Her eyes went wide and she cried out in pain again, reaching down to clutch at her own stomach. Byleth moved her hands aside and put his own hand there, over the bump in her lower abdomen. His stomach turned hotly, and all the heat in his body shot straight to his dick.

“I have to move,” he warned her before drawing back and lowering her down onto his cock. Byleth groaned at the tightness wrapped around him and how Sothis’ pussy felt like it was milking him, squeezing him of every last drop of his cum. She yelped and her cry soon transformed into a gentle moan, biting her lip to supress any other sounds.

“Sothis,” Byleth breathed, leaning in and tangling a gloved hand into her mane of emerald tresses. She leaned into the hand in her hair, meeting his hips with each thrust now, finding that with each brush of his cock against the opening of her womb, pleasure bubbled inside her.

“B-Byleth… y-you… stupid… h-hah, mmh…” she moaned into his armour, cooling his forehead against the cold steel. Byleth could almost wrap his entire body around her and cradle her in his lap as she bounced up and down on his cock, as slowly, they gave in to one another. Sothis submitted to Byleth’s overpowering form, succumbing to the difference in their size and power.

Byleth’s hand stayed in Sothis’ hair and the other remained pressed firmly against her stomach, groaning in satisfaction when his cock made her small flat belly bulge with each thrust of his cock. He buried his head into her hair too, smelling her; she nectarous and yet, like something ancient, like an old honey, intoxicatingly sweet.

“Sothis, Sothis…” he whispered her name over and over again like a mantra as he supported her tiny frame in his arms. His cock had started to throb inside of her and he wanted to let it out side. He grit his teeth and slowed down and Sothis whimpered, putting her hands on his face.

“Byleth…? Why did you…?” Sothis asked. Byleth couldn’t answer; he concentrated hard on willing away his orgasm. He was so close to exploding inside of her and filling her up with his seed. But he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t defile her this way.

“I… I was close…”

Sothis hummed and puffed her cheeks annoyedly, grinding her hips in a circle. “Well hurry up and get close again… we didn’t come this far for you to… pull out…” Her voice quietened at the end, embarrassed and she twirled her fingers over one another nervously. Byleth’s heart thundered in his chest and blood rushed through his ears and he swept up the tiny girl in his arms again and pounded away inside of her.

“N-Not so f-f-fast!” Sothis cried out. “A-Ah, Byleth… p-please… slow down, I can’t… I’m going to… e-e-explode…!” Sothis pleaded with him to slow down but with each thrust, Byleth could feel his balls tighten, aching to pump Sothis full of his cum, driven by her words. Sothis’ hot breath against his neck, so close to his mouth pushed Byleth beyond that point and he slammed as hard as he could into Sothis’ tiny frame, feeling his cock pulse as ropes of cum exploded inside her.

Sothis moaned out too, though it was more of a high-pitched cry and her small body curled into Byleth’s, his arms still wrapped around her small body. He twirled a strand of hair around his gloved hand idly and the other caressed her inflated stomach. She breathed shakily against him, hiccupping slightly.

“Y-You… you stupid… ignorant… idiotic…” she muttered. Byleth took in a breath and exhaled a breathy laugh, pressing a kiss to her head. She hummed in false annoyance. “How do you expect to make up for this?”


End file.
